


Rotorua

by butwordsarewind (sungabraverday)



Series: Cities Headcanons [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Paris Burning (thecitysmith)
Genre: Cities, Gen, Personification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/butwordsarewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rotorua could be many things - if the ground itself didn't require quite so much attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotorua

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paris Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825130) by [thecitysmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecitysmith/pseuds/thecitysmith). 



If there has ever been a city that needs to keep their cool, it’s Rotorua. Sure, the place is famous for relaxing spas, but they only come about through that other tourist attraction - geothermal activity. That’s the one you really need to keep an eye on. And that’s tough, when you’ve got a reputation for being a little more rough and tumble than you really want.

Lesser cities may cave under the pressure, but Rotorua’s made of stronger stuff. He’s adventurous and fun-loving, and if you want to miss out on that, then that is _your_ problem. Really, it is, because the ground isn’t quite as stable as you might like, and there’s steam leaking out the storm drains, so if Rotorua’s going to worry, then that’s what it’s going to be about. Nothing much changes there, for better or for worse, because Rotorua can’t afford it too. Keeping it steady is plenty of pressure, and there are still some hiccups along the way.

Like that eruption in 2006. Just a few too many car thefts the one year (he felt them all) and maybe a bit too much to drink that night, and half of Kuirau Park is covered in boiling mud. Rotorua, much as the effort is agony sometimes, doesn’t drink after that. (No one was hurt, but they could have been, and sometimes they are, and Rotorua’s got a big heart to match his spirit, otherwise he’d have called it quits a long time ago.)

It would be nice if the place would stop smelling like sulphur, but this is his land and his people, exactly as it is. He’ll get through it and he’ll keep his cool. There is no alternative. Nothing ever really changes in Rotorua - nothing, that is, except the earth.


End file.
